


Rockabye Baby

by CertainUncertainty



Series: GOT7 x Reader Poly au [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainUncertainty/pseuds/CertainUncertainty
Summary: You fell asleep in a hammock with Youngjae.





	Rockabye Baby

He didn't know why he'd been against the idea in the first place. The hammock was sturdy enough to support your combined weight. The trees connected to it had been there for decades by the looks of it. And really, it felt good to have you snuggled next to him with your head resting on his shoulder. Though the others were moving about making a lot of noise, you found him relaxing outside and asked to join.  
  
He liked having you close like this. He could see why Jackson was so bent on having you take naps with him or share his hotel bed at night. You seemed to sap the excess energy right out of him. He needed something like that now. They were taking a mini-holiday, a few days in the tropics where there were no schedules to keep, no appearances to make. Just time to themselves to recharge. A break away from it all.  
  
Youngjae liked it.  
  
A strong breeze blew through the trees, giving the swing an extra push. You snuggled closer and draped an arm over his stomach. You were a cuddler like Jaebum, and he had to admit it was cute.  _You_  were cute. Inside the rented villa, the others were getting louder. The game of pool was getting down to the wire judging by the volume of Jaebum's voice. What were they playing for again? Chores? It must be chores.  
  
But their rowdiness was disturbing your sleep. Youngjae frowned. He wanted to tell them to quiet down but couldn't do so without waking her. He took out his phone and sent a quick text to Jinyoung asking him to relay the message. Their girl was sleeping. Adjusting to their daily activities required excellent mental health as well as physical health.  
  
You shifted and made the smallest noise of discontent. He moved one foot to the ground and pushed off, forcing the hammock to sway gently. When there was enough motion, your frown disappeared, and your breathing evened out. Success!  
  
So Youngjae continued rocking the hammock as you slept. He watched the distant waves roll onto the beach. Maybe you'd like to go swimming later. Or build sandcastles. Or find seashells. A smile curved his lips as his hand gently touched your arm and trailed over your skin, up and down. He hadn't expected to find a soulmate in all of this, but he was glad that he did. It was nice to have someone to stay up with a night, someone to keep him company when the rest of the house was still and filled with snores. He wished you didn't push yourself to keep up with his unreliable sleeping habits, but he appreciated your efforts just the same.  
  
"How long has she been asleep?" A voice cut through the serene atmosphere, and he looked up with a scowl. Mark's gaze was fixed on your face.  
  
"Maybe fifteen to twenty minutes," Youngjae whispered hoping Mark would catch on and lower his voice too. "We stayed up pretty late playing video games last night."  
  
Mark reached over and brushed your hair out of your face. "Again?" He smirked as he let his fingertip touch your cheek. "And why aren't you sleeping?"  
  
Youngjae looked back out at the ocean. "Wanted to enjoy the view a bit longer. Commit the moment to memory."  
  
Mark nodded and pushed off from the tree he'd been leaning on. "Well, they're ordering dinner. Something fresh and local. Anything you want in particular?"  
  
"I don't care as long as there's no-"  
  
"No cucumbers.  _We know_. Seafood okay with you?"  
  
Youngjae nodded. You shifted in his arms again, so he rubbed your shoulder with one hand and stroked the back of your hand with the other. When you settled down again, he pressed his lips to your forehead and sighed with a smile. "Can you make sure she gets some of the fruity water we had the other night, please?"  
  
"Will do." Mark nodded and took a few steps backward before turning and stepping back inside.  
  
Once the patio door slid shut, Youngjae pushed the hammock with his foot a little harder than before, setting the hammock in a swing with long strides. He lifted his foot back up and got comfortable. This was paradise.  
  
And he didn't see how he could have been against the idea in the first place.


End file.
